Big Sister
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Kim is having a sad day and misses her sister and mother, Samantha steps in to cheer her up, unaware that both their parents have a very special surprise for them. Rated T for mentions of death and kissing. Cute tickles and family fluff are in the end. Done as a gift. No flames, please.


**(Now, as you may know, Love and Justice has been taken down due to my time needed to finish it, and that I ran out of ideas. Now, to show my empathy to all my fans of the story I have made this special gift to the one who loved it the most, G1Bumblebeegirl101. I am very sorry that I had to take down Love and Justice, and I hope that you all will enjoy this short story to remember it by. Kim Benson, Dr. Hograth and Dr. D belong to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Samantha Mary Jones and Janet Jones belong to me. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee belong to Hasbro. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me with the story and dialogue.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Big Sister<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kim? Where are you?" called Samantha, a 7-year-old girl, as she walked through the hallways of the Ark, the base of the Autobots. She had been looking for her best friend, Kim Benson, all day but had no success in finding the 13-year-old english girl. Before Samantha had left to look for Kim, her mother, Janet Jones, and Kim's father, Dr. Hograth said that they would be out for the day and would not be back until eight o'clock. Samantha didn't know what the reason was, but for all she knew she was going to have the base all to herself as well as Kim, if she could find her.<p>

"Kim has to be around here somewhere. I know she is." Samantha told herself, but as she went down a corridor, she slammed herself against a yellow stabilizing servo, landing her on the ground.

"Hey, Sammy. What are you doing walking by yourself?" said the familiar voice of her friend, Bumblebee. He knelt to help the child back up and she thanked him.

"Thank you, Bumblebee." she spoke.

"Hey, have you seen Kim around? I've been looking for her and I haven't found her anywhere." Bumblebee asked Samantha and she perked up.

"I have been looking for her, too."

"Huh, You and I both can't find Kim, and it appears that she may not be at the base at all. She might be outside around our territory. Come on, we'll go look for her." Bumblebee told Samantha his plan and turned into his vehicle form, opened up the front door and Samantha got in and buckled her seatbelt. As soon as she got herself buckled in, Bumblebee drove out of the Ark and the two searched outside on the desert plain, in hopes of finding their lost friend.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes have passed and there was still no sign of Kim, and Bumblebee was starting to get worried, for Kim was more than just a friend, she was sort of like a girl friend in a sense.<p>

"Samantha, I am getting so worried. Kim just couldn't have left us without letting me or Optimus Prime know." Bumblebee spoke in a scared tone, and Samantha nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, I think I may know where she might be." the child snapped her fingers and realized what location Kim might be at.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Remember that day when Optimus became my surrogate father?" Samantha asked, and Bumblebee quickly figured it out.

"You think she might be there?"

"She must be. Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Kim sat by herself, alone and sad as she watched the ripples in the small pond and the flowers petals were starting to close due to the lack of the sun, which was slowly setting over the horizon. "Oh, mother. If only you were here." she sighed and a small tear streaked across her left cheek.<p>

Unbeknownst to her, a couple feet away, Bumblebee parked himself behind a large rock and Samantha hopped out. "You were right, but how did you guess?" he asked the child.

"I just had a feeling she would come here. Stay here, and I'll talk to her." Samantha told Bumblebee, but Bumblebee never heard Samantha tell him what to do and he wanted to know why.

"How come?" he asked, trying not to sound mean, since he usually was the one that cheered up Kim.

Samantha in return turned to him and looked at him in his car mode. "Because Optimus Prime and I have been through this before."

And with that, Samantha ran over to Kim, leaving Bumblebee stunned.

_Optimus needs to see this_, Bumblebee thought to himself and opened his com link to let his leader know where he was and what was going on.

"Kim?" Samantha said, startling the young teenager as she spun around to see who was behind her, but calmed down when she saw the young girl with short, brown hair and white shirt and blue overalls. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Samantha apologized.

"Oh, Samantha, it's fine." Kim nodded but turned away and looked back at the pond.

Samantha saw the sad look on her friends face and she went over and sat herself down next to Kim and asked her what was wrong and why she didn't let anyone at the Ark know where she was.

"I am sorry I didn't let anyone know. I was too upset to even think about it." Kim replied softly and Samantha noticed that she was starting to cry. Despite being diagnosed with Autism, Samantha knew that there was something wrong and she did not want to see Kim so upset.

"Kim, is there something wrong, that you can tell me?" she asked Kim.

"I don't know if I should tell you. You're very young and I don't want my burdens to ruin your day, Samantha." kim tried to explain but the little girl was not convinced.

"Please, tell me."

Kim saw that Samantha was serious and very concerned, and knew that nothing was going to make her stop asking her. She had to tell her.

So, taking a deep breath, Kim turned herself around to Samantha and took her in her arms, caressing her head.

"Do you know why my father and I moved here about a year ago?" Kim started.

"No, why did you come to America?"

"Well, it has been over a year since me and my father lived in England, and it's been a year ever since my mother and sister died." she began, but Samantha interrupted.

"They died? What happened, Kim?"

"Well, before I was born, my mother had this boy friend who was crazy in love with her, but the problem was that she had no idea who he was. He was a scientist, named Dr. D, who built machines and robotics to do his bidding, and believed that his talents would impress my mother. However, they didn't and she ended up marrying my father. Now, Dr. D became so enraged that he started to make machines that would kill only my mother, but the building process took him nearly nineteen years just to perfect it, and almost three months to find us. During that time, I had an older sister whom I loved so much. She was kind and sweet and we always played together. We never had any problems and when one of us was blue, we'd have tickle fights. Just like I do with Bumblebee." Kim continued,but then she fell silent and Samantha noticed that she was crying again.

"What happened then?" asked the little girl, having a bad feeling about it.

Kim looked at her sadly. "Well, Dr. D found us, while my father and I were out and he sent his machines after my mom and when the machines were about to shoot my mom, my sister jumped in the way and took the shot, but another machine shot out another shot at the same time, killing them both. The police were everywhere when Dad and I returned home and that was when we were told what happened and my dad decided that we had to move to be safe," she said. More tears fell. "I miss them both."

That was when Kim started to cry hard, large tears now pouring like fountains from her eyes. "I wish I could have saved them. I don't know how I would have done it, but I just can't believe that they had to die a horrible death." she sobbed.

Samantha could hardly believe what Kim had told her. She was very shocked at what had happened to her mother and sister, but then she also felt the same, for her father served in the army and was shot during a battle and died from his wound. True, he died from one bullet while Kim's mother and sister together with one bullet. It seemed that both girls did have something that they dread to remember. The death of their loved ones.

Meanwhile from behind the large rock Bumblebee was hiding behind, Optimus Prime drove over and carefully transformed to his robot mode and hid amongst the scout.

"What is going on, Bumblebee?" he asked quietly.

"Kim is over there, and from what I can hear she is talking about her mother and sister." Bumblebee whispered, and he was right. Even though he was a few feet away, his audio sensors could easily pick up the conversation.

As the two looked on, they could hear Samantha speak again, as the little girl lifted Kim's chin so that the teen could look at her.

"Kim, I may be 7, but I know this for a fact. Sometimes, we all want the past to change and have the ones we love to come back and live forever, but if we change the past, we alter the future. Our friends that we have now wouldn't be our friends and family because our lives would be different. But would you really want to exchange your friends and family for a different life?" Samantha asked Kim, and Kim looked in astonishment. She couldn't believe that Samantha was talking to her that way. In a way, Kim felt as if she was sitting next to a wise old woman who knew the past and could tell the future with just a glance of her green eyes.

"I know you miss them, Kim, and I miss my father. But, please try to remember that they are in a happy place now, watching over you and me, and they will never leave any of us alone in our time of need." Samantha then paused and put a hand behind her head. "And so do I, when ever I need you."

"You need me? But, you have Optimus." Kim stared at the little girl.

"I do, but he is my surrogate father. What a see in you is what I would see in an older sister, and I never want to see my sister so sad." Samantha finished, and Kim finally understood what Samantha was saying. She was telling her that she loved her like a sister, a big sister.

Kim felt a big smile spread across her face as she pulled Samantha into a hug and Samantha hugged her back. "Oh, Samantha, I would never change the past, for you are more than just a friend to me. We are like sisters, and we always will be." she cooed as a small tear of love fell from her cheek and landed on Samantha's tiny nose.

From their hiding place, Optimus and Bumblebee stood still in awe, never had they ever seen such a scene. Optimus Prime himself was filled with pride and amazement at what his little surrogate daughter had said to comfort Kim, and Bumblebee felt so happy to see his girl friend feeling better.

While the girls held each other in a loving embrace, Optmus and Bumblebee decided that it was time to return to the base, and left their hiding place and came up to the girls. Seeing the two shadows, Kim and Samantha separated and felt their cheeks blush in embarrassment.

"It's okay, girls. We are just glad that you're okay, Kim, and that you are feeling better." Bumblebee smiled as he knelt down to Kim and the two hugged each other. Optimus did the same with Samantha, lifting her up to his face plate and the little girl hugged his mask while his other hand stroked er back.

"I am very proud of you, little one." he whispered to her and then turned to his truck mode and so did Bumblebee and the girls and Autobots drove back to the Ark.

* * *

><p>As Optimus Prime and Bumblebee parked inside the Ark and waited for the girls to come out, they transformed into their robot forms. Samantha noticed that Kim was still a little sad and went over to her.<p>

"Kim?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Kim turned to the girl in a confused look.

"Do you need me to go through the monologue again?" Samantha joked, and Kim understood and laughed as did Optimus and Bumblebee.

"No, Samantha, I am okay. It's just that even though my mother and sister are in heaven with your father, it's still going to be tough to cope a life without them, you know?"

"I know." Samantha nodded.

Bumblebee and Optimus saw the look of the two girls and looked at each other for a moment, before they nodded their heads and turned their gaze back to Kim and Samantha, grins on their faces.

"I think we may know how to fix that." Optimus spoke, making the girls turn and gasp as the the leader and scout came over and raised their hands ups, wiggling their digits.

"Uh oh." the girls uttered in unison.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Doctor. It was a delicious meal." Janet Jones thanked Dr. Hograth as she and he exited his car as they entered the Ark.<p>

"Yes, I do say so myself. Italian really makes this evening even more perfect. I just hope that my little Kim will be happy about this." Dr. Hograth nodded as he held Janet's hand, a small, golden ring on her finger.

"I am sure Kim will understand and be happy. I know my little girl will be." Janet smiled as she kissed him and they went down the entrance hallway, but then they stopped when they heard the sound of wild, hysterical laughter coming from the rec room. "What do you suppose is going on in there?"

"Time we found out."

As the pair entered, they stood still with dumbfounded as well as amused faces at the adorable sight. Kim was pinned to the ground by Bumblebee and he was tickling her stomach and sides maddeningly, switching places at times to get extra laughs, and Kim was laughing heartily and happily. Samantha on the other hand was in Optmus's hand with his fore digit and thumb around her underarms and his other hand was busy tickling her tummy. Both the girls were having a great ticklish time and so did their ticklers, that they didn't notice they were being watched until Janet cleared her throat, making the two Autobots stop their tickle torture and looked at the couple.

"Hi, Mommy!" Samantha waved at her mother as Optimus lowered her down to let her run over and hug Janet. Bumblebee did the same with KIm as she went over to her father.

"I am certainly happy that you two got along while we were out." Dr. Hograth smiled as he kissed Kim's forehead. Kim however was a but curious as to why her father and Mrs. Jones were out for such a long time.

"Well, I and Janet have been waiting for the perfect time to tell you girls, but now that we have been caught due to our time out, and counting the past four months of going out, I believe that you girls deserve to know." the good doctor announced as he held Janet's hand.

"Mommy, what is Dr. Hograth talking about?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha, Kim, we are happy to announce that we are engaged to be married. We are getting married in the fall." Janet told them.

For a while, there was silence as Kim and Samantha tried t process what the situation was, but that was all behind them as they screamed with joy and hugged their parents, squealing and laughing with joy.

Optimus Prime smiled from behind his mask and congratulated the doctor and young woman and was especially happy for Samantha and Kim, for as of now and forever, they were now real sisters. two families with large halves were now together and whole.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here you are, G1Bumblebeegirl101. My special present for you to enjoy forever, as well as to all my readers and fans who enjoy my stories. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
